


100 Themes Bc Why Not

by super_rainbow2021



Series: Winx [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo, connected to winx story, fluff and angst and stuff, mostly-unrelated one shots, tags are stressful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: off-shoot of my own character Carlista and snippets of her relationship with Stella





	1. Dance

It was the end of their first year, and everyone was dancing. Even Griselda was dancing, and she wasn't frowning for once. Everyone was also dressed very nicely. Carla watched everyone from the corner of the room, standing alone in her deep blue dress. It was a very cute dress. It had a plunge v-neck, but not too showy. It was a halter top with a bow in the back. It was tight and short, so who wouldn't want to dance with her? Oh, it was because some idiot had outed Carla as a lesbian and now everyone, except her club of friends, was avoiding her. She wasn't disgusting. She just wanted to have a good time. Her friends had come up to her multiple times and asked her to dance with them. Even the boys from Red Fountain asked her to dance with them. But she declined. She didn't want to dance with any of them. She wanted to dance with Stella, with her best friend. With her crush. But no, she was too busy dancing with Brandon, who had finally stopped posing as the prince for Sky. It wasn't like she didn't understand, because she did. Stella was in love with Brandon. Brandon was in love with Stella. But ...

She was in love with Stella, too.


	2. Treat

"What kind of pie did you want?"

It wasn't the question. It was the person. The person whom she'd caused so much grief and misery over the past three years that she wished she could just get up and kiss her so she'd smile again. Stella sighed. She was sitting on her pillow bed when Carla walked in. Her longer-than-waist-length hair was pure white and wrapped in gold ribbons. She wore a long red dress with a slit in it up to her knees. The top was low cut with off-shoulder straps. Her face may have held simple questioning in it at some point, but now it just looked hollow.

"Apple."

The sky-blue eyes she'd loved so much filled with tears. It wasn't the sad kind of tears. It was the happy kind, as if she'd wanted to hear that answer. Before any could fall, she turned and leaned on the door frame.

"What a treat."


	3. Sand

"Are we going to the beach?"

Stella had waited a long time before Carla agreed to go to the beach with her. It wasn't that Carla didn't like the beach- the sand was fine. It was the ocean that got to her. "And people who live on solid ground go into these waters with all of these freaky animals in them? They're crazy!" she'd said.

But now they were going. That had on sweater dresses to cover their bathing suits. Stella's was a faded orange and Carla's was a baby blue. They were complimenting each other. It was as if they were meant to be together because their favorite colors were opposites and, ya know, opposites attract. As soon as the shuttle bus let them off at the beach Stella took off, throwing her sandals and towel down and ripping her dress off to jump in the water. Her bathing suit was very similar to her Enchantix outfit. Carla shook her head and properly established their spot in the sand. She laid out both of their towels so that Stella could sit and dry off comfortably. She had set up a portal in her's and Stella's room and brought an item with her so that they could teleport back to Alfea when they were done.

"Carla the water is so cold!" Stella shouted. Carla, who was just sitting on her towel, laughed.

"And you expect me to wade in with you? No thanks."

No, she'd rather sit here in the sand, and watch the love of her life play in the water. It helped that her bikini suited her figure so well.


	4. Salt

"Okay, remind me. What did she say again?"

"She told me that my dish had too much salt in it."

"Too much ... salt?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's dumb. Your apple waffles don't have any salt in them, do they?"

"No. It's my mom's special recipe. No salt."

"Then, how in the world could she say that it had too much salt?"

"I dunno. Maybe she was high and wanted to piss me off."

"Hey now, don't be so crude."

"No. She can fuck off."

"Carla."

"What?"

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"N-no I'm not! I'm mad! How can that be cute?!"

"You know when Flora and Bloom's daughter throws her tantrums when her food isn't the right temperature?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess she can be cute."

"That's how you look right now."

"S-shut up!"

" ... "

" ... "

"Did that make you feel better?"

" ... No ... "

"You want me to kiss you again, don't you?"

" ... No ... "

" ... "

" ... Yea ... "

"That's my girl."


	5. Clip

Carla had a special hair clip that her mom gave her before she died. It was ornate gold, with peridot and moonstone gems. It was very special to her. She kept it in a purple velvet box to honor her memory.

One day, she looked inside and it was gone.

Now, her first instinct was to question all of her roommates so she could figure out when they last saw it. They had seen it the same time Carla had, last night before she went to bed.

That means someone had come into their room, in the middle of the night, and taken it. Flora reminded Carla not to be too rash and to think things through. Forgive and forget. Bloom advised her to not use excessive force to get the truth out of them. Not after what happened last time. Tecna reminded Bloom that the probability of that happening was slim, almost a .05% chance. Musa told Carla to find whoever took her clip and kick their ass.

Carla liked Musa's advice the best.

So, she looked. She spent the day looking for whoever took her clip. She exited the castle and stood in the courtyard to cast her tracking spell. She'd placed such a spell on her clip because she wasn't so sure it was safest in her box. And here we were, it being stolen.

And guess who had her clip? Huh? Wanna guess? I'll give you one hint.

Trix.

Yup. It was them. The three witches who keep trying to take over the world with their crappy plans. Honestly, the other two probably just went along with Icy's plans all the time because they cared about her. Were they possibly as in love with her as Carla was with Stella?

Apparently not enough. Carla found them with her clip, which of course was embedded with the magic of Nubes. Good thing they were holed up away from Cloud Tower, or they'd be even more embarrassed. First, she cast a spell that would render their powers useless. Then, she used excessive force to get the truth out of them. After that, she beat Icy to a bloody pulp because why tf does she think she can just steal people's crap and not expect to be beaten up like jeez. Then, after taking her clip back and calmly putting it in her hair, she took out her box that she normally kept the clip in, and trapped them all inside of it.

Carla then returned them to Cloud Tower. Let's just say that their headmistress wasn't very surprised when Carla walked in, looking mega pissed, and thrust a box onto her hands. It wasn't the first time the Trix had given the faeries of Alfea a hard time.


	6. Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the ones with just dialogue are my fave

"Why won't you eat my bread?"

"There's nothing wrong with your bread. In fact, I would love to eat it."

"Then eat it."

Carla cut her eyes at Bloom. How dare she not to try her bread.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"I'll leave a piece in your room."

"No, there's no need for that."

"No. There is absolutely every need for that."

Bloom sighs.


	7. Fish

"WHAT WAS THAT?!'

"Carla calm down we're standing in like two feet of water."

"STELLA SOMETHING NIPPED AT MY LEG I AM NOT PLAYING AROUND."

"Carla there is literally nothing that ca-"

"IT DID IT AGAIN STELLA I'M GETTING FED UP WITH THIS."

"Carla I'm trying to tell you that the ocean is not scary-"

"STELLA I SWEAR TO NIMBUS IF I GET BIT BY A STUPID FISH ONE MORE GOSH DARN TIME I AM LEAVING."

"Carla please just listen to me-"

"IT FRICKIN DID IT AGAIN I TOLD YOU I'M OUT-"

"CARLA-"

"MAKE IT UP TO ME LATER."

"HOW?!"

"BUY ME A PIZZA."


	8. Race

"No that's unacceptable."

"Bloom I think you're overreacting to this. Think logically."

"No, he wants to judge someone just because of their race. It's not cool."

"Bloom I know you're upset sweetie, but you have to accept that you can't change everyone's mind."

"But how can he be allowed to say things like that?!"

"I know Bloom, but he's just someone who's askin' for what's comin' to him. He wants to be an asshole, let him be."

"But ... that's my friends he's targeting!"

"Luckily, we don't live on the same planet, realm, or even solar system. Thanks for looking out for me Bloom, me and the pixies appreciate it, but you have to let it go."

"But I can't! I can't accept how he's behaving-"

"Like a child? Yes. He is absolutely acting like a child. Do I wish I could fix it? Absolutely. I actually really wish Tecna's powers weren't all about technology-"

"Hey!"

"-but instead probability so that the chances of him losing your ... what did you call it?"

"Presidential Election."

"Yes thank you- the chances of him losing that presidential election could go from 0 to 100 real quick and we wouldn't have to deal with his bigotry."

" ... That's ... real smart thinking, babe."

"Thank you Stella. Now. Are we going to eat my chicken nuggets or are they going to be cold and sad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get brownie points if you can guess who's talking by syntax. more if you can guess who they're talking about.


	9. Poor and Rich

"Hey Bloom, remember that girl who bullied you for years because you were poor and she was rich?"

"Yeah-"

"Wait, you were bullied? How dare someone bully my sweetie!"

"Yeah right same, so like when Bloom dragged me to get groceries with her when we first met she stopped on her super expensive ... what was it?"

"Scooter. Really Carla, you need to remember things."

"Shut up Bloom I'm trying to help your girlfriend defend your honor. But yeah, she came up riding this ridiculous scooter contraption, which is uber inferior to Bloom's bike, and she was like "Don't touch it it's BRAND NEW" like shut the fuck up bitch you're lucky I don't beat your punk ass."

"Wow, you're so nice Carla you should win an award."

"Don't sass me. We still have to get your ring sized and I can make it just big enough that you would be annoyed your whole life."

"... Point taken."


	10. Name

_ "My name is, what? My name is, who? My name is, what? My name is TRICK ATRICK ATRICK TRICK Slim Shady!" _

"Who did you say this was by, Musa?"

"I think his name is M&M or something. He's from Bloom's planet."

"What a weird name for a rapper."

"Hey, you like a band who writes songs titled, "The only difference between martyrdom and suicide is the press coverage"."

"And it is a very good song."

"I- *sigh* whatever."


	11. Vault

"Explain it to me, one more time. Slowly."

"Okay, so. It's the last book. They're looking for parts of Voldemort's soul. One of the items holding it, the horcrux, is in Bellatrix's vault. They have to impersonate her, use her wand to get it, get it, then escape without Voldemort finding out."

"How would Voldemort find out?"

"Because of his connection to Harry. Through his scar."

" ... That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it's because when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, and Lily's love for him protected him, his magic transferred a piece of his soul into Harry, making him an unknown horcrux."

" ... Still don't get it."

Bloom sighed again. Carla was a lost hope.


	12. Crime

"How does crime work in this game?"

Tecna was showing Bloom Skyrim. More specifically, she was showing her the mod she created.

"So, originally, if you committed a crime without sneaking, a guard would come up to you and demand you return the stolen items, pay a fine, or be taken to jail. If you commit a crime while sneaking, you don't get caught. With my mod, when you are caught committing a crime, the guards will come up to you and congratulate you. They will actually pay you the value of the item, no matter what your Speech skill level is, in total. Then, if you have max Speech, you can get the total value again. And then, if you have any perks in Speech, you can get even more!"

Bloom sat with the controller in her hand, staring at the paused video game. "So, I will just get a lot of money, basically."

"Yeah! And you won't ever get approached by a guard who wants to kill you!" Tecna was smiling, proud of her work.

"Cool." Bloom smiled back. A voice yelled from across the dorm.

"WHY WOULD YOU SPEND  _ ALL THAT TIME _ GETTING MORE MONEY WHEN YOU CAN JUST  _ SAVE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE _ ?!"

The two girls stared at the room the voice came from. They looked back at each other, eyebrows knitted.

"Does ... that mean that she actually  _ understands _ both the game  _ and _ the mod I created?" Tecna was aghast.

Bloom's eyes were wide and her eyebrows raised. "Carla is becoming more impressive by the day."


	13. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad songfic

**_Loving can hurt ... Loving can hurt sometimes._ **

A lone woman sat with a picture in her small, bony hands.

**_But it's the only thing that I know._ **

The picture showed seven girls standing in front of a magnificent castle, all smiling.

_**It is the only thing that makes us feel alive.** _

All except for one. A pumpkin haired girl stood off to the side a little, next to a bubbly looking blonde. She was smiling, sure, but her eyes held sadness. This sadness was familiar to the woman. One of her hands let go of the picture and stroked her long, white hair. She sat further back in her golden rocking chair as an immense coughing fit took her.

_**We keep this love in a photograph. We keep these memories for ourselves.** _

The woman finally calmed down. She sighed and set the picture on the table next to her. She lolled her head back and closed her glossed baby blue eyes. How was her old friend, the Queen of Solaria? Was she doing well? And how was her husband, Brandon? Was he a fit ruler?

_**Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, and time is forever frozen still.** _

Their friends from school had moved on with their lives, ruling their kingdoms alongside their lovers and easily fighting off whatever evil arose. But she couldn't. She had never married, never had any children, didn't have an heir to her throne. The day before, she'd sent a letter to her friends in Solaria, signing over the ruling of Nubes to them. She would not last long. A maid scurried into the throne room, thrusting a letter into the queen's hand.

The king and queen gladly took ownership of the cloud kingdom, pledging to keep it safe from evil. There was also a personal note inside the envelope, separate from the official Solaria letter.

It read, "Dearest Carlista, I cannot apologize enough for not seeing how much you loved me when we were teenagers. I wish I could have. Brandon may love me endlessly, but I miss your snarky nature and no BS attitude. It does get so lonely here sometimes. I know I cannot emphasize enough that a ruler must have an heir, but I would gladly dismiss that law if we could be together. I love you Carla, I see that now. I am so sorry. Your love, Stella."

Carla almost cried. She thanked her maid and dismissed her before she could see her tears. She loved her, she really did. She heard the words she'd been waiting for all these years. Carla smiled as the tears trickled.

She could die happy now.

_**Wait for me to come home.** _


	14. Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think this is my fave tbh its real funny

**"I'm gonna punch her."**

"Why is your first response always violence? You're pretty good at talking your way out of situations. Like when my powers first showed up and you tried to tell my dad to let me come to Alfea."

**"This particular urchin is beyond words."**

"Try not to overdo yourself, sweetie. Last time the girl was in the hospital wing for a month, and you had to do all of her homework on top of your own."

**"I won't get caught this time."**

"Even if you could find a way to evade suspicion, the probability of that girl staying quiet and not ratting you out is quite slim."

**"It doesn't matter."**

"Yo, what did she even  _ do _ ?!

***growls* She crossed a line."**

"Apparently, the girl not only insulted Carla's bangin' fashion sense, but she also said her tan looked fake. There was probably more to it than that, right Chatta?" The pixie nodded.

"Stella, please. Do  _ something  _ about your girlfriend. Don't let her just go and beat someone up."

"I dunno ... I was there when this whole fiasco started. She did  _ not  _ seem like the type to heed words alone."

Carla cracked her knuckles, making everyone look at her again. **"She's going down."** She left the dorm, slamming the double doors behind her. Layla looked at Stella.

"She's feisty."

"She's  _ mine _ ."


	15. Quill*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *read as Quilled. like a quilt.

Carla slept with a quilt made by her grandmother. It was two colors, light peach and white. She slept with it every night, even when she and Stella got intimate. It kept her safe, and happy, and it made her feel comforted to know that it was her grandmother's. Her grandmother was a very powerful queen who ruled Nubes justly. After only a few years of being on the throne, she became a widow at the age of 26; but she still kicked serious ass ruling the cloud kingdom. Carla would have definitely not been able to rule as well as her grandmother Celia had.

Celia had crafted the quilled quilt for her daughter Aeris. Aeris kept the quilt for years, until her own daughter, Carla, was born. The quilt, to Aeris, was a sign of royalty, a promise that whosoever wore the blanket, whosoever kept it with them, would most definitely rule one day.

Carla received the quilt when she was a baby, but only began to really understand what it meant when she was nine. It was a comfy blanket that she slept with every night, and when it came time to leave for Alfea, she brought it with her. When first year's final exams approached, she laid it out on the floor for everyone to sit on and made snacks to keep them sane while they were studying. She was very proud to say it was because of her and her soft quilt that they all passed their exams.

 


	16. X-ray

"You should probably go to the doctor."

Layla shook her head. "They make potions for this kind of thing, Bloom."

Musa looked over at them. She saw Layla holding her left arm, the wrist turned at a funny angle. "Yo! Definitely go to, like, the school nurse or something!"

Layla shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I can just mix something up here."

Tecna flipped through her  _ Magic Applications _ textbook. "Not likely. For a fracture in that awkward of a place and having sat for as long as it has, the potion you would need to brew would take not only a long amount of time, but would also take certain, rare ingredients that even Flora cannot grow herself." She set her hand on the page she was on and closed the book atop it, looking up at Layla and taking her spectacles off. "You should go to the nurse. We will take you ourselves if we have to." Layla looked at her wrist then back to Tecna. "Because we care about you."

Layla smiled a little, then looked back at her wrist. "You know ... Even with my own parents, I haven't felt like I was loved in a long time." She looked back up at her friends. They smiled back at her.

"Then, let's go!"


	17. Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get it bc shes the cloud princess and nimbus is a cloud. never mind.  
> also carla and bloom take drivers ed together

"Oh my Nimbus I am  _ so glad that is over _ ." Carla flopped herself onto Bloom's couch.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Vanessa hung her key ring on the hook in the kitchen and took her jacket off.

"I just spent. Three weeks. Taking a class. To learn. How to drive. A car." Carla groaned again, burying herself under a pillow. "Everyone would laugh when I asked a question! It's not my fault my realm doesn't have vehicles!"

Bloom patted her hair. "There, there. It's all over now."

Suddenly Mike burst through the door, in his fireman uniform and holding his helmet in his hand. "Vanessa!" he yelled, running into the living room and whipping his head around to look for her.

"What? What is it Mike?" Bloom's mom ran into the living room to meet him. His eyes were wild, looking around but not seeing anything. Carla and Bloom exchanged a look, Carla's eyebrows knitted and looking at Mike like he was crazy.

"We just got a report in about a car wreck and the car described was like ours and I just ..." He trailed off, looking around the room, finally taking in the two teenage girls standing in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief and held his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. Bloom knitted her eyebrows in understanding and moved to hug her father.

"It's okay Dad, we're here. It wasn't us." Mike looked very happy as he squeezed her back. Even Carla walked up to him and lay a hand on his bicep. Vanessa smiled sadly.

"We are indeed fine, but you should probably go and help those people, hun." She kissed her husband on the cheek. "We love you."

"I love you guys too." He looked at his girls, then at Carla. "And I love you too," he said as he kissed her peach hair. Carla teared up a little at the gesture and nodded, lowering her head as not to show her tears.

"You'd better get moving ... Dad," Carla said softly. Mike smiled warmly at her and grabbed his helmet again, dashing out the door once more. Carla lifted her head and wiped her eyes, Vanessa and Bloom squeezing her shoulders. "It's so good to have a father figure that doesn't treat me like crap." Vanessa smiled at her and hugged her closer, telling her everything was going to be alright.


	18. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones also really good. long. made me cry writing it.

Winter had begun at the College for Faeries, and Carla could not have been any happier. A few days ago, she'd asked all of her roomies what holidays they celebrated in their own homes. She generated a list and marked her calendar, and commenced her holiday shopping. She used a spell to render the many bags invisible to all but her until she got back, and shrunk them so they would fit inside of her closet, which she would send back home to be wrapped and named.  She shrugged off her white, puffy winter coat and her long, white, leather gloves onto her bed, which had become a proper bed and not just a mattress on the floor with her quilt. She was revealed to be wearing a short, blue and purple striped, cashmere sweater-dress, with a scoop neck and three-quarter sleeves. She also had on orange-peach cashmere tights under white tall-boots. Carla stepped in front of Stella's full-length mirror to adjust her hair, which was its usual dark-peach and up in a messy bun. A few strands were slipping out, including a lone silver one, which Carla squinted at.

She decided to ignore it and walk out into the living area, where Tecna and Musa were sitting criss-crossed on the floor, holding black controllers in their hands, and maneuvering their bodies back and forth, as if that would affect their gameplay. On the large, flat-screen TV was Mario Kart 8, an apparent popular game in not only Tecna's realm, but Bloom's planet as well. Carla strutted over and sat on the padded couch behind them, crossing one lithe leg over the other.

"Hey Carla, where did you go off to?" Bloom asked her as she walked over, balancing a delicate cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She was wearing a blue, long-sleeve cashmere dress laced with bright yellow stars at its hem. On her feet were blue, woolen boots that looked very comfy. Around her neck was a blue velvet choker with a star pendant. She was smiling warmly with her pink lips and blue eyes, her fiery orange hair also tied up in a messy bun. In her ears were yellow star studs.  This particular outfit had been an early birthday gift from Carla. She'd protested, saying that her birthday was close enough to Christmas as it was, and she needn't spend more on her than she had to. Carla insisted, and had actually shoved the box into Bloom's arms, preventing her from declining the gift again.

"Oh, ya know. Just shopping around Magix. Getting presents for my parents and servants."

"You buy presents for all of your servants?" Bloom raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her drink. "That's so nice! Is that a lot of shopping?"

Carla waved her hand in the air, gesturing a 'maybe'. "Personally, I have six maids. Between my parents, there are fifteen. And that's not counting the help in the kitchens or gardens."

"So that IS a lot of people," Bloom summarized.

"It is. Fortunately, I've gotten to know all of them enough to be able to buy for them. For example, I'm getting our head gardener Maurice a brand-new, complete set of clippers. Our cloud trees need special care as not to precipitate all over the kingdom." Carla nodded as she spoke. Flora came around the other side of her, wearing a light pink, cashmere crop top and green miniskirt. She was wearing pink and green striped, woolen stockings with no shoes. Her usual, gold bangles jingled from her wrists. Her caramel hair was tied back in a fishtail braid. She sat on the other side of Bloom, who scooted to the middle of the couch. In her hands was a cup of another hot drink, which she sat on the birch coffee table, and a bowl of kettle popcorn. She offered some to the girls; Bloom declined but Carla grabbed a handful, thanking her roommate.

"MUSA YOU ABSOLUTE TWAT!" Tecna yelled from the floor. She wore a purple, cotton crop top with a lighter purple, cropped vest atop it, and light purple, cashmere leggings. Her feet were bare. Her pixie-cut magenta hair was ruffled, as if she had not brushed it that day. Musa, who was laughing maniacally, was wearing a baggy, red T-shirt and black sport shorts, with bare feet.  Her dark blue hair was put up in its usual pigtails, tied with a purple ribbon that billowed down her back.

"Where's Stella?" Flora asked, crunching on kettle corn. Bloom looked at her for a moment, then back to the floor, thinking. Carla also thought. She had not seen her best friend that day. She hummed aloud, beginning to speak her thoughts. "I haven't seen her all day," she said, "which is weird, because she left me a note on my cork board for when I woke up."

Meaning that Stella had woke up before any of them. Indeed, the note said, "Be back later!" and had a peach lipstick print in the corner. Carla had fumed slightly when she saw the note. how dare her bestie [and not to mention, crush] leave without telling anyone where she was going? It was mighty suspicious! Carla remembered the note and puffed out her cheeks a little, pouting. Bloom saw and laughed at her. "Was her note general and nonspecific?" At Carla's nod, she laughed harder. Typical Stella.

***

Later that night, everyone had gone to bed except for Carla. She stood at the balcony's glass door and watched the snow fall, wearing nothing but her dress. She was absentmindedly playing with the lone silver hair she'd discovered earlier that day with her right hand. Her left held her elbow, and was playing with the expensive wool. She wondered where Stella was, as she had not come back yet. Her head gently hit the glass as she stepped forward, and embraced the sheer cold that touched her warm, tanned skin. 

"Where, oh where?" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment before feeling ice-cold arms snake around her shoulders. Carla reopened them to see Stella, looking positively frosty with a red nose and lips. Carla turned to take her in, a beige trench coat tied hastily around an orange cashmere top and faded blue jeans. Her long, blonde hair was messy underneath her orange and yellow knit cap. Her honey-brown eyes were darting back and forth across Carla's face, taking her in. She suddenly smiled, still slightly out of breath. Carla questioned her, "Where have you been?"

"I had some shopping of my own to do." She pulled out a narrow, black, velvet box from her coat pocket and held it long-ways in both of her hands. Carla kept shaking her head, slightly, in disbelief that, not only had Stella been away all day, but that she had only gotten one thing in all that time.

"What ... is this?" she asked, stretching her hand out to feel the velvet. She looked back up to Stella, her eyes meeting Stella's. She was still smiling at Carla's face. She made a head gesture for Carla to take it. She did, feeling the weight of it and running her hands over the smooth fabric. She looked again to Stella, who made another gesture. Carla carefully held the box in her hands as she popped the lid open, seeing a dazzlingly beautiful bracelet sitting inside. "Stella," she half-whined, eyebrows knitted. The bracelet itself was a silver chain with different charms to represent each of the girls they roomed with. To fill the rest of the chain, beads with four diamonds on each lay, making the bracelet seem even more expensive. Carla looked up at Stella again. "Is this what you spent all day getting?"

Stella shrugged, breathing under control but getting redder by the minute. "I had to make sure the length was right, and I wanted to make it special. It took a while for the team of designers to fashion the charms. I made a few more arrangements while I was waiting, then I got the finished bracelet." She finally stopped avoiding Carla's eyes and looked directly at her. "I wanted to get you something special you'd remember."

Carla looked back down at the bracelet. Yes, she would definitely remember this. She finally sighed and let her face smooth back out of its grimacy cringe, looking up at Stella with adoring eyes. 'Thank you, Stella. I just hope you didn't get sick while you were out there. It was sleeting for a while."

Stella waved her hands dismissively. "Oh no, it's fine." She smiled, showing her teeth. Carla raised an eyebrow, then she sneezed. Carla nodded.

"That's what I thought."

"Why is your favorite season so icy anyway?!" Stella asked, wiping her nose with a tissue from the counter. Carla ignored her question and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Stella reddened again, watching Carla move seductively to their shared bedroom.

"Maybe it's because I get so many nice things. Come, I do have to thank you for your present."

Stella hopped after her, hastily removing her outerwear.


	19. Hair

"Stella, come on! I made dinner literally five minutes ago."

"Hang on! I have this huge knot in my hair and it won't come out!"

"Bullshit! You brushed your hair this morning and didn't go anywhere."

"But there's a knot!"

Carla waltzed into her and Stella's shared bathroom and took the brush out of the princess's hand. She herself swiped it through all of Stella's blonde locks, not catching on any such knots, and gave her a look. Stella sheepishly took the brush back, returned it to the drawer, and followed Carla out of their room.

"This obsession needs to stop, or I'm sending you to Griselda."

Stella gulped.

The two girls returned to the table where their other four roommates were already waiting. On the table was more food than they've had in a while, since the beginning of the year when Carla had made that other feast. The girls sat down in their spots at either end of the elongated table. Carla looked expectantly at her best friend.

"Now, Stella, what are you thankful for?"


	20. Antique

"Woah ...!"

It was like she had walked into a time machine. People were walking around in fancy clothes covered in ruffles, stripes, and feathers. She looked down at herself and, sure enough, she was wearing a long, gathered dress made of soft peach, the fabric underneath the ruffles striped with salmon and chocolate. The neck of the dress was square, and had white ruffles. Her sleeves were half, ending with white ruffles as well. On her feet were booties made of chocolate suede leather, surprising for this era. She caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby shop's window, and saw her tan skin had not changed, but her face looked as if it had been powdered, and her bright blue eyes had toned down a bit, but her hair was the most changed; instead of its dark peach, it was a brighter blonde, which made her very uncomfortable. However, the fact that she was in what looked to be an 18th century Earth made her giddy with excitement.

Yes, Carla was ready to do some Renaissance shopping.


	21. Shatter / Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mix of two different prompts. also i remember writing this for nanowrimo and i legit was typing nonsense at one point trying to reach my word goal.

"OH FU-"

The sound of glass shattering filled the dorm. Bloom and Flora rushed into the living area from their shared room to discover Carla on the floor, her peach hair tousled and blue eyes squinted. She was half laying on the floor and half up in the air, a vine wrapped around her calves. What looked to be one of Flora's plant experiments had grown to be several feet higher than the tallest girl who lived in their dorm, which was Tecna by two inches at 5' 11". The glass door to the balcony was broken, shards lying haphazardly all over the tile floor of the kitchen. Carla was tugged again, and her hair sparkled with tiny bits of glass.

"FLORA YOUR FUCKING PLANT TRIED TO EAT MY NEW FROG AND WHEN I TOLD IT NO IT FUCKING TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"This is true," said a voice from the kitchen, and, sure enough, when Bloom looked over there was a small white frog with light blue spots sitting atop the island. He croaked again. "This plant seems to have taken captive my mother."

Bloom, more confused that the frog had a British accent than the fact it was talking at all, moved to walk closer to the couch, but hastily backed away when a vine shot out and tried to slice her. "Maybe you should talk to it," she said, looking at her girlfriend. Flora nodded.

"Sweetie, please calm down. You can't just go around trying to eat people's pets, you know that. If you would like, I will get you some of that special formula I keep around to make it seem like you were eating a frog." The plant seemed to perk up at Flora's suggestion. It lifted Carla higher up in the air before dropping her completely, making the girl grunt and hiss. She had accidentally swallowed a piece of the glass that had fallen out of her hair. She started to cough, and Bloom ran over to clear up all the glass pick Carla up. The glass disappeared with a wave of the Earth girl's hand, including the shards in the cloud princess's hair. She groaned again.

"Really sick of things trying to kill me everyday," Carla croaked. She limped to the kitchen counter, where her frog still sat. "You're okay, right?"

"Yes, Mother. How is your throat?" the frog answered.

"I think it's bleeding," she said, letting go of it and holding both hands in front of it, smoke tendrils seeping out of her fingers. The burning feeling subsided and Carla sighed in relief. "There we go."

"Jolly good, Mother." The frog looked up at her with its abnormally large, abnormally colored blue eyes.

"What shall you be called?" Carla asked it. It tilted its head as if in thought.

"My brothers called me Cristo, but my sisters called me Hisuess. You may call me whatever you would like, Mother."

Carla nodded, thinking. "I think I'll call you Cristo. It seems to suit you." She smiled warmly at her new pet. He jumped atop her head and nuzzled itself into her thick, peach locks.

Carla smiled to herself. Little did he know that she had only named him that in reference to a Supernatural episode that Musa had showed her. Bloom shook her head as Layla entered the dorm. She was living with crazy people.


	22. Star

Bloom loved stars. It was her favorite shape and pattern, and whenever she got a present, it involved the spiked image. Bloom really liked stars. She didn't know exactly when she started liking them, but she knew that she had since she could remember. Vanessa confessed to her inquiry that she had deliberately covered Bloom's room in stars in an experiment to see if Bloom would develop a liking to them. It worked. After her realization, she started to watch her friends to see if they had any pattern they really liked. After a year of living with them, she'd picked up many things;

Flora really liked flowers, and would collect anything that had to do with plants.

Musa was a total music freak, and a Netflix nerd. She had to have any and everything that referenced the shows she watched or the music she listened to.

Tecna liked to collect video games, and much of her clothing reflected this. Everything she wore had some sort of slogan or reference to the games she played.

Stella liked stripes and polka dots. Luckily, she had the fashion sense to not wear them both together.

Carla also liked stripes, but she also liked two-toned things. Most of her clothing had a main, solid color that was lined or bordered with another color or a pattern of her two favorite colors.

Bloom thought of all the things she owned with stars on it. Carla bought her a cashmere dress with stars hemmed on the bottom as well as a velvet choker with a star pendant and star-stud earrings for her birthday. Stella bought her a fancy notebook with enchanted pages shaped like stars that, whenever she wrote on the pages, would shimmer and shine with light and place itself in whatever folder or drawer it needed to go to. Flora started growing starfruit plants specifically for her; what a good girlfriend. Musa bought her a pair of the newest, most expensive headphones from her realm that had big, yellow stars on the ear coverings. Tecna, who had already bought Bloom a new phone from her own realm, gave her a new phone case with moving, sparkling stars that would jump off and yell at her if she set an alarm or reminder. Layla bought her a wading board with a shooting-star pattern that could actually move pretty fast even in still waters.

Bloom loved all of these gifts. Well, she denied most of them because she thought they were all being too generous, until Carla literally thrust her gift box back into her arms so that she could not deny it again. Bloom sighed as she thought of these things. Her friends really cared about her. She hummed to herself in thought about the information she had collected, and found that shopping for gifts for holidays or birthdays would be a lot easier than she had originally anticipated.


	23. First Crush

Carla, who had gotten over her silly crush over the Red Fountain boys and Stella, whom she was actually dating at this point, had many relationship experiences that Tecna did not. Tecna, who had always found comfort in her electronics and consoles, was often lonely. From their schools' many interactions, she had met one boy whom she was legit interested in. Timmy was also a total nerd, but he was also charming, kind, and had a wonderfully technical sense of humor that Tecna really liked. However, as interested as she was in Timmy, she also had a sort of crush on her roommate Musa. Her badass attitude drew her in like a virus to a website hopper, and she couldn't shake the feeling she would have a hell of an adventure with her. Therefore, Tecna went to Carla for some relationship advice.

"Is there one you like more, or do you find interest in both of them?" Carla asked, sitting across from Tecna at the pizza joint in downtown Magix.

"Well," Tecna started, glad she had asked to move to a more secure place to talk about her feelings, "I do find interest in both of them, but I can't help feeling that I should be with Timmy, like I was intended to date him."

Carla hummed at this. "Why don't you talk to him, ask him out, and see how he reacts? There can't be any harm in that, can there?"

"There can actually be a lot in harm in that, theoretically speaking, but," Tecna said under her breath. Louder, she spoke, "I suppose you're right. I'll give it a go!"

***

Tecna stormed into the dorm she shared with five other girls. She threw her beanie at the coat rack and grabbed Carla, bringing her into her and Musa's room. Musa was fortunately out of the realm visiting family.

"Wha-what happened?" Carla asked, afraid to find out the answer.

"He laughed in my face! He snorted and said, 'I don't think so, dyke.' Like! How rude is that?! Not only did he insult you and Stella, and possibly many other people in this school, but he just assumed that I was also gay!" Tecna was so visibly upset, she shook with anger and started to pace to get her frustrations out.

"What a prick," Carla said in amazement. Not only was she shocked that Timmy had dissed her, actually she was really shocked about that since they were pretty good friends, but how Tecna was reacting to it was pretty astounding as well. "Guess he wasn't really worth your time after all, huh? Sorry you had to go through that."

Tecna huffed, stopping, and sat in her PC gaming chair. She ran a hand through her natural magenta hair, which was getting long enough to touch her shoulders. "I don't know what I saw in him really. Had I been so blinded by love that I hadn't noticed his feelings towards us?"

"It's difficult to tell what anyone is thinking, at any given time, Tecna. Don't beat yourself up about it." Carla peeked out the door and looked back at Tecna with a grin. "Tear up, Musa'll definitely come and ask what's wrong. She'll probably offer to beat him up. Then you can act on your crush on her." Her grin had become so wide it was actually scaring Tecna. She gave a thumbs up before hastily leaving the room. Tecna could hear her greeting Musa and asking how her dad was. Tecna ran a hand over her face, then quickly grabbed her contact solution to drip into her eyes. She squeezed them shut and felt the liquid drip down her face. This was definitely going to lead somewhere, Tecna just hoped it would be in her favor.


	24. Light

Light could travel at many speeds and many distances, but whenever Musa watched sunsets, she looked for the reds. Tecna had caught her watching one and, in an unknowingly bad attempt to flirt, explained much of the science behind sunsets. Now, Musa watched for the reds of sunsets even closer than she had before. Out of all the light, red travels the farthest, which was why sunsets burn red for so long. Musa also liked watching sunsets because red was her favorite color.

She heard footsteps behind her and looked around to see Bloom joining her on the balcony. "I love sunsets," she said.

Musa looked back into the sky, taking in the colors in all their shades and textures. "Yeah, me too."


	25. Candy

Stella really liked candy. She especially liked any candy that was apple-flavored. She really was addicted to apples, which was probably why she liked Carla's apple waffles so much.

Whenever she and her friends were out, she secretly hoped they would stop for food just to buy something with apples in it. Apple pie, apple waffles, apple tarts, apple crisps, apple sauce, caramel apples, caramel apples covered with oreos, caramel apples covered in pretzels, caramel apples covered in chocolate chips, caramel apples covered in cinnamon, apples drizzled with chocolate and caramel, apples drizzled with chocolate and raspberry sauce, apple sauce mixed with raspberries, apples with caramel dipping sauce, apple and blackberry pie, …

The list could go on and on.

Stella really was addicted to apples, and loved apples in any form.

One day, Stella swore she was going to die of happiness and embarrassment all in one go.

Carla came to the dorm one day after shopping around looking for holiday recipes. She walked into the kitchen with several bags of fresh picked apples, so immediately Stella was interested.

"What are you doing there, Carla?" she had asked.

"I found an old cookbook filled with various apple recipes. The ones I real while leafing through it were pretty tasty sounding. One recipe in particular called for blackberries, pureed raspberries, a cup of sugar, and three tablespoons of cinnamon. Would you help me make it?"

Stella could not nod fast enough. She dashed to their room to take off the expensive cashmere dress Carla had gotten her to change into a tank top and sport shorts. Walking back into the kitchen, she saw Carla had donned an apron and mini chef hat. She looked adorable. 

They mixed the ingredients and laid the mix onto a sprayed cookie sheet. Carla lowered it into the oven that was preheated at 375 degrees and set the timer for ten minutes. Stella leaned back onto the island's countertop and accidentally thrust her hand into the leftover flour. "Whoops," she said, laughing and wiping it on her apron. Carla walked turned to her, pressing against her in the naturally small and cramped kitchen she hadn't bothered to magically enlarge.

"Sure is … cramped in here," she said

"Uh … what?" Stella couldn't believe her ears. Was she dreaming? She had to be. Carla didn't walk to her like that, so sultry and seductively.

"No, I don't. You need to wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"I-"

Stella shot up out of her pillow bed, sweating and covered in flour. So it had happened? She was still confused. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where she saw Carla taking a cookie sheet out of the oven.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Chocolate chip and apple cookies. Want one?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Wait until they're cooled off."


	26. Music *BONUS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this count as a songfic .?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this was not originally part of the 100 themes so bonus i guess idgaf

It was one of the relaxing days in the dorm. After convincing Faragonda to enlarge the dorm so that Layla could room with the six of them, weekends got so much better. Today was a normal day; Bloom was organizing her notes after the stressful week, Flora was out on the balcony experimenting with her plants to produce some kind of magic enhancement fruit, Tecna was playing a first-person-shooter online, Musa was coming up with new lyrics to perform at the talent show, Stella was out getting the weekly groceries, Layla was choreographing a dance routine to perform along with Musa's song, and Carla was doing the weekly dishes.

Bringing Layla into the 'family' was great because not only did Carla get to experience a new culture, but Layla's taste in music was downright amazing. Never was there a dull moment in the dorm when she was awake. So as she was choreographing, the music was not overbearingly loud, but loud enough to hear easily throughout the whole dorm. Carla was really getting into it.

_ "You could be a sweet dream ~"  _ Today's choice in music was Beyoncé, whom Carla was beginning to appreciate more and more. And Layla could dance man, like she moved so fluid! Layla actually had to take Carla aside and be like "yo I'm gay and I dance rather provocatively, is that gonna be a problem?" and Carla was of course like "nah fam I am also gay" and it was a good time. 

"Or a beautiful nightmare," Carla hummed to herself while squirting more of the fancy soap onto the dishes. "Either way I don't wanna wake up from you~"

Layla, who was stretching before practice and currently in split position, perked up from the floor. That wasn't Carla, was it? She was a strange one, Layla had decided, with seemingly random patterns of social interaction and shutting off. She hadn't actually sang around her before, but damn! She could sing really good! And, Layla thought as she cranked the music slightly higher, she probably wasn't even trying. She scrolled through her phone until another one of her favorite songs came up.

_ "Say my name say my name~" _

"When no one is around you, say  _ baby I love you _ ~" Layla stood up from her split and leaned on the couch to listen to the cloud princess. "Say my name, say my name, actin' kinda shady, ain't callin me  _ baby _ ~" Carla started humming as the plates flew above her and into the smoke she'd prepared to dry them. Layla stood, transfixed, a little smirk on her face. Flora looked back from outside on the balcony and cracked the glass doors open. "Any other day, I would call, you would say  _ baby how's your day~ _ " She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "But today, it ain't the same~" Musa tentatively stepped out of her room, still holding her notebook and gnawing on her pen. She shared looks with Layla and Flora, who were both smiling. She turned back to the [still mostly] redhead and shook her head slightly. "Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday?"

Bloom walked out next, hair in a messy bun and hands coated in ink from reorganizing her messy scrawl. She listened for a moment before turning to Musa. "Is she singing?" At three different nods she looked back at Carla, taking in the way she bobbed to the music and even washed the dishes to the beat. "I've never heard her sing," the Earthling mused.

"Say my name, say my name~" She dragged the note out before humming again and picking up the last line in the chorus. "Better say my name~"

Layla said nothing as she scrambled for another song while trying to make the shuffle seem natural. It happened to be one of Bloom's favorite bands- MisterWives. They heard Carla chuckle a little before using her arm to scratch her nose. The plates, now dry, were flying into the cupboard.

"Over being told to be undressed to look our best~" Bloom nearly swooned as she heard Carla hit the notes perfectly. Her hand actually flew to her mouth to prevent her from saying anything. Suddenly, a loud shout came from Tecna in the other room, but luckily it didn't deter the singing teenager. "But look how very far we have come- cast a vote, wear pants and pop up a gun~" At the chorus, she started to pop her hips and head to the beat. None of the girls noticed she was nearly done with the dishes at that point. Bloom heard Tecna swear again [was it swearing? She couldn't understand her as she was most likely speaking in her first language, and it did sound rude …] and she stomped out of the room before stopping and gawking like the other four. She made to speak, gesturing to Carla but was cut off with four nods. She looked again, tilting her head while wearing the universal face of intrigue and vaguely impressed.

Soon, the chorus ended and the middle of the song started. Carla, of course, nailed every lyric. "Are we making ourselves clear? We're all the same under here, this is my disposition  _ ooh _ apologies for breaking your traditions. It takes two to tango, and we're sayin~!" The five girls in the living room could only bask in awe because this was a side Carla never really showed. Like, yeah she would joke with everyone from time to time, and was really witty, but she never really seemed completely happy. Bloom knew she was more happy here than anywhere, and was actually confided in that everyone in the dorm made her even more happy, but there was always the lingering knowledge that her father basically despised her and frowned upon her attitude. Seeing her like this took a weight off her mind and made her smile warmly at her. 

The song ended just as Stella popped in with the groceries, snapping Carla back to reality. All of the dishes were clean adn dry, so she sent them all to their proper places. Stella set the groceries down on the island and greeted everyone standing in the living room. "What are you all doing, just standing there staring at …" She glanced behind her. "Oh."

Carla turned to face everyone and saw they were all staring at her with some form of awe. She gave a squeak and hid her blushing face behind her hands. The next song that played was  _ Sorry (Not Sorry) _ , which shook Layla of her stupor and she turned the volume back down so everyone could talk. "Sorry, Carla. I've just never heard you sing before and I was really impressed." She scratched her face and blushed herself. "You sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

Carla peeked out from between her fingers and gave a small nod. Taking a deep breath, she managed to put her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. "I've never listened to anything like this before, with the stuck up stepfather and all, and after seeing you guys all enjoy yourselves with no hesitation really struck me." She tucked her hair behind her ear, looking back up with a kind of helpless smirk. Everyone laughed and went back to what they were doing, and Carla helped Stella put the groceries away.

"Talk about music bringing people together!" Musa yelled as she threw her headphones back on. Carla smirked to herself as she walked herself to her shared room and fed Cristo. Life was good.


	27. Princesses *BONUS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly because i have a wide assortment of music and when i shuffle all of it the barbie songs eventually pop up. that and i used to collect every movie [my favorite was swan lake, what's yours?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse except that the girly part of me with never leave
> 
> does this also count as a songfic ..??

It was a weekday, a rare one where no one had classes. They were all having a movie marathon day because no one but Bloom had grown up with the Barbie movies. The plan was to watch Bloom's favorites and then go to Magix for pizza. 

That night, after everyone was making jokes about the inherent corniness of all the movies, they were spread out on the living room floor in their jammies atop Carla's quilt. They were talking about everything and nothing, from favorite ice cream flavors to what kind of shoe will you definitely  _ not _ wear? Everyone was relaxed and having fun, even the pixies, and Carla wasn't even thinking about how her mom's condition was getting worse or how her own hair was turning more silver every day.

Bloom rolled from her back to her stomach, propping her head on her elbows as she took in Carla and Stella. They had recently announced their relationship to their parents, which the only person who had a problem with it being a certain stepfather. Carla was actually still getting fanmail from both her servants and citizens so she had a constant smile on her face. Bloom thought about why her stepfather had such a problem with Carla, and eventually her mind track went to royalty life.

She hummed and asked, "What's it like being a princess?" Carla, Stella, and Layla all perked up.

Carla hummed herself as she looked at the pixies, who had all crashed and were snoozing. "I dunno, it's kinda … stressful?"

Layla nodded, taking another handful of the kettle corn Flora had made. "Yeah, all the expectations and obligations and keeping up your image." She made a disgusted noise and shoved the popcorn in her mouth. Carla looked to her girlfriend, who had stood up at this point.

" _ To be a princess is to know which spoon to use _ ," she said- or well, sang. Tecna snorted and sat up along with Musa to witness the madness that would surely ensue. Carla just face palmed.

" _ To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes _ ," Layla sang. Bloom snorted at that; everyone knew about Carla's shoe obsession.

Said cloud faerie sighed as she stood along with the other two. " _ Have your breakfast served in bed, wear some diamonds on your head, get a foot massage and mani peti too." _

The three of them burst out laughing, causing the other four to join in. Flora, who was still lounging against the couch and braiding Bloom's hair, glanced up with a smile. "Do go on."

Layla stood straighter and tilted her head to the girlfriends, waving a hand over herself. Suddenly, she was wearing an intricate gown of presumably her kingdom's colors. The tiara on her head was silver and held shining peridots, while her gloves matched the dress' sea green. Stella giggled and waved her own hand, and she dressed herself in the dress she had worn when Bloom had first met her. Her tiara was blue and quite intricate, and matched the scepter she'd transformed her ring into. Carla shook her head but played along, twirling as her smoke enveloped her before revealing a very poofy gold dress. Her golden crown was miniature and placed slanted on her hair, and the sapphires went weirdly well with the silvering peach. Her gloves were white but gradiented to gold halfway up her arm.

" _ To be a princess is to live a dream come true, _ " they all sang together. The other girls laughed again and Tecna whipped her phone out because "This shite is gonna be hilarious." They went through the entire song, even dancing like the girl had in the movie [they had watched both the Pauper and the Popstar ones, the Popstar actually being the last one they watched].

" _ To be a princess is to wear your family crest," _ they sang, Layla pointing to her broach, Stella twirling her scepter, and Carla turning the shape of her crown to a cloud. They held pose for a few seconds before doubling over and laughing again, and then they all changed back.

"Does that answer your question, Bloom?" Stella asked, smiling sweetly and over-blinking. The Earth girl snorted and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm very informed now." She rolled her eyes but was smiling anyway. Tecna was about to put her phone away, but Bloom caught her eye. "Man I wonder ..," she turned to Musa. "What's it like being a popstar?"

Silence for a mere second before everyone died laughing again. Musa stood up, well attempted to as she was laughing so hard. Breathing again, she rolled her eyes and swept a hand over herself, actually transforming into Kira. Layla made an 'ah' sound. "That would have been better, all of us dressing like Tori." Stella nodded at her while Carla shook her head at the two.

" _ To be a popstar is to know which mic to use. To be a popstar is to never fall off your shoes,"  _ To emphasize this, she jumped and twirled in the heels she was wearing. Everyone then proceeded to laugh for nearly the entire performance, but it was very good and Bloom's parents got a kick out of it too when Tecna sent them the video.

Later, when everyone was passed out on the quilt in the floor, the pixies awoke and actually managed to drape throw blankets over everyone before nestling into their bonded faerie's hair.


End file.
